robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vercingetorix
Vercingetorix was a robot from the Isle of Wight that competed in three consecutive series of Robot Wars, but didn't progress beyond the heat semi-finals, which it reached twice. Its odd name originated from a Roman Gaul. It was originally a blue box shaped robot with a slight wedge, equipped with a front forklift and side rams. Vercingetorix competed in Series 2, 3 and 4. In Series 3, the robot had a "monocoque construction" clad in titanium with a new tail spike but kept the unique suspension to adjust ground clearance and the flipper and side rams. For the Fourth Wars, Vercingetorix was rebuilt into a Mortis-style box, with similar armour (kevlar and lexan), tracks, and weaponry, a lifting arm and bladed axe. These features, except for the tracks, were retained for this robot's successor Comengetorix. Comengetorix competed in the first series of Extreme, Series 6 and failed to qualify for Series 5. Robot History Series 2 Vercingetorix progressed steadily through its heat in its first Robot Wars appearance, it narrowly got through the first round by covering a distance of 7.3m in the Gauntlet stage, placing it 4th out of 6 overall on the leaderboard. It then followed that up by surviving house robot Dead Metal in the Sumo Trial, this placed it 1st out of 5 overall on the leaderboard. Unfortunately for the team from the Isle of Wight, it then came up against the eventual heat winners Haardvark in the Arena Semi-Final, where Vercingetorix suffered a mechanical problem after just a few bashes from Haardvark, it was immobilised and was then pitted by Sir Killalot. Series 3 In the first round of its heat, Vercingetorix was up against Terrorpin. It started a cautious sparring match against the newcomers, as they both tried to push each other into the CPZs. Vercingetorix tried to use its reciprocating weaponry to damage Terrorpin, however it wasn't causing any damage. Also, its lifter couldn't get underneath its opponent. Eventually, Terrorpin slammed Vercingetorix in its side and managed to shove it towards and into the pit, although it fell in itself, Terrorpin was still awarded the victory. Series 4 In the first round of the Fourth Wars, Vercingetorix was up against newcomers Fat Boy Tin and the 26th seeds Plunderbird 4. Vercengetorix dominated this first round melee, immediately going for Fat Boy Tin, Vercingetorix started pushing it before tipping it into Sir Killalot just inside the house robot's CPZ, forcing Fat Boy Tin to topple over, and doing the same to Plunderbird 4 after the huge robot had been declared immobilised. When the house robots placed Fat Bot Tin on the arena floor flipper, Vercingetorix axed the defeated robot's underbelly, and was flipped over with it. However it did self-right before cease was called, Vercingetorix went through to the next round with Plunderbird 4. Vercingetorix went up against the 10th seeds Spawn of Scutter in the second round of the heat. Vercengetorix ran into the seed, and axed it. Though Spawn of Scutter pushed Vercingetorix, shrugging off the axe blows. Spawn of Scutter pushed Vercingetorix into Sir Killalot, but Vercingetorix got its axe stuck in Spawn of Scutter. The 10th seed then pushed Vercingetorix across the arena floor, and rammed Vercingetorix into the arena side wall, finally rendering it immobilised, it was then finished off by the house robots. This meant that Vercengetorix was defeated and it was subsequently eliminated from the competition. Vercingetorix also competed in The Southern Annihilator during Series 4, where it fought Behemoth, Razer, Atilla the Drum, Onslaught and once again, Spawn of Scutter. However, it went off to a slow start as Razer went straight in for the kill and grabbed and crumpled Vercingetorix's front. It never fully recovered from this despite fighting Razer back with its axe, as Razer fought back again, then their ariel caught fire and Vercingetorix stopped all together before Behemoth and Spawn of Scutter went in to add extra insult to injury. Despite technically survivng to a judges' decision, Vercingetorix was unsurprisingly eliminated by the judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Failed to qualify with Comengetorix *Series 6: Entered with Comengetorix *Series 7: Did not enter Trivia *Vercingetorix was the only robot from Heat L of the Second Wars to win any battle in Robot Wars beyond that episode. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from the Isle of Wight Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Lifters